Not as Perfect as you Think
by kittykat224
Summary: Emma is pregnant with Peter's baby and he is clueless. Will Emma ever tell him? Pemma. Please read and review:
1. Avoiding Peter

**Chapter One**

**Avoiding Peter**

Emma stepped on the steps of Degrassi and sighed to herself. Today was going to be tough avoiding Peter. She couldn't let him no she was pregnant. It would ruin everything. She would go from "good girl Emma" to "the slut aka Emma Nelson." She couldn't wreck his future of going to university in two years. She just couldn't. She quickly ran up the stairs to Degrassi and accidentally ran into Jay.

"Watch where you're going green peace." Jay said rudely.

"Get out of my way Jay." Emma replied angrily.

"Oooo, good girl Emma is acting mean." Jay said with a laugh. Emma quickly pushed him aside and walked to her locker.

"Hey Em. What's up?" Manny said a little too cheerfully for Emma's liking.

"Hi Manny. I don't really feel like talking. Really tired and stuff." Emma said in the kindest tone she could muster.

"Sure ok, I'm going to go talk to Craig." Manny said while walking down the hallway.

"Hey babe." Peter said putting his arm around Emma's slender shoulders.

_Oh great Peter, This is going to be harder than I thought. Oh my god, Emma thought to herself, I think I'm going to be sick. Great, morning sickness. Why here, why now?_

Emma quickly put her hand to her mouth and ran into the girl's bathroom leaving a confused Peter standing outside. He heard the sound of her throwing up.

"Hey Emma, you ok? You don't sound too good in there." Peter said leaning against the bathroom door.

"Oh, I'm fine, Snake's famous breakfast burritos didn't agree with me too well this morning I guess." Emma said creating what she seemed to think was a pretty good lie.

"Oh, ok." Peter replied.

Emma stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm fine really. I gotta go to class. See you later." Emma said to Peter.

"Ok, yeah, see you later." Peter said giving Emma a quick hug.

**Later**

Emma grabbed her lunch tray stocked with a salad, an apple, and a bottle of water. She quickly scanned the cafeteria and found Manny and Peter of all people at her lunch table.

_Great, I have to eat lunch with Peter. This sure will be fun._

"Hey Peter, hey Manny." Emma said with a small smile while placing her lunch tray down on the table.

"Hey Em, Peter told me you were sick this morning. You sure you're ok?" Manny asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma nods.

"So, I was thinking tonight, since it's Friday, you, me, and a movie on the couch." Peter said romantically.

Manny laughed. "Uh I have to baby-sit Jack." Emma said looking at Peter.

"Uh, didn't you just baby-sit him last night? I heard Spike say she didn't need you to baby-sit for like another week or two." Manny said knowingly.

_Well geez, thanks Manny. Now you've stuck me with hanging out with Peter tonight. Which is about the last thing I really want to do now._

"Oh, uh yeah, forgot about that. You know me. Short term memory loss." Emma laughed sly.

Manny and Peter exchanged glances of curiosity.

**After school**

"Hey, so Em I'll see you at my house at like eight? Is that good?" Peter asked Emma.

"Yeah, eight sounds good. See you then." Emma said smiling. She walked away from Peter waving at him.

**Gettting ready for Peter's.**

_Great. I get to spend a WHOLE night with Peter. I am so scared that somehow he'll find out. Then what'll happen? He'll probably leave me and the baby to fend for ourselves. _

Emma took a glance in her full length mirror in the room that she and Manny shared. Where is Manny? Emma thought to herself. Emma was wearing her faded jeans with a low cut pink shirt and a white cami underneath. She paired the outfit with her adorable light pink Uggs.

_I look pretty good. This is probably how Peter and I had sex in the first place. By wearing something revealing that got him all excited._

Emma sighed and walked up stairs grabbing her purse to match her outfit. "Bye mom." She called out. "Bye sweetie, have a good time, be home by midnight." Emma's mom Spike replied nicely.

**AN: I hope you liked my story. Reviews would be great! Like 10 or so or whatever? I also put up another chapter so review that one too! Be nice it's my first Degrassi fan fic!**


	2. Telling Manny

**Chapter Two**

**Telling Manny**

Emma rang the doorbell on Peter's beige colored house. Emma shivered as a chilly Canadian breeze swept by her along with some tumbling leaves. Emma straightened herself out when she heard footsteps coming to the door. The black door opened to Peter smiling at Emma.

"Hey Emma, come on in babe it's freezing out. No one's home." Peter said happily.

"Hey Peter. Thanks for inviting me." Emma said.

"No problem, let's go sit down. I rented _Dirty Dancing_." Peter said plopping down on the white leather couch in the blue painted living room.

"Aww thanks Peter, my favorite movie."

Peter turned the movie on and wrapped his arm around Emma. She started to get uncomfortable and Peter noticed. He paused the movie and look at Emma curiously.

"Hey, you ok? You seem kind of…off." Peter said still looking at Emma.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired. It was a long day." Emma said smiling.

"Ok yeah, I hear you, long day." Peter replied still curious as to what was really going on with his distant girlfriend. Peter un paused the movie and the couple watched the rest of _Dirty Dancing_ while eating a bowl of popcorn. Emma cuddled up to Peter and kissed him when the movie ended.

"Still think I'm a little off?" Emma asked laughing a little bit.

"Nope, not a bit." Peter said smiling as he moved on top of Emma and started kissing her.

_I don't think Peter should be on top of me. It might hurt the baby._

"Umm, my back hurts." Emma lied making up the lamest excuse she could possibly think of to get Peter off of her stomach.

"Oh ok." Peter said while getting off of Emma.

"I better get going. It's almost midnight. You know, my annoying curfew that Spike and Snake came up with." Emma said.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you on Monday. Love you." Peter reached over to Emma and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"Love you too." Emma said after receiving Peter's romantic kiss.

_Oh my god he loves me! Wait, that makes it even harder to tell him about the baby._

The weekend passed and now it was Monday. Monday meant Emma having to deal with the fact of seeing Peter and knowing that he didn't know she was pregnant. At least she had her case of morning sickness at home today and not school or Peter would know something was up. Emma had decided she needed to tell someone or she would go crazy. She decided to turn to her best friend, Manny.

"Hey Manny." Emma said happily while opening her locker.

"Hey Em. I can't believe Peter told you he loved you Friday night." Manny said gushing about what Emma had told her. Emma cringed.

"Manny, I told you that **Friday** night. It's now Monday!" Emma said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but it's a big deal." Manny said.

"Anyways Manny. I really need to tell you something that know one but me knows. It's something I've known for a week. I probably should have told you when I first found out since you're my best friend and all". Emma said nervously while biting her nails. Manny nodded which cued to Emma to continue. "I'm pregnant." Emma said in a whisper.

Manny stood there looking shocked. "Pregnant?" She whispered back. "Are you sure, is it Peter's?"

"Yes it's Peter's. Of course! I didn't cheat on him!" Emma replied in an angry whisper.

"Emma, don't worry I know you didn't, I was just making sure." Manny whispered back.

Manny was about to say something when Peter showed up and kissed Emma. "Hey Em, looking good today." Peter said while rubbing Emma's back.

"Thanks you, too." Emma said to Peter.

The bell rang signaling everyone to go to class. Emma, Manny, and Peter all parted going to their individual classes.

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter! If so press that magical purple button that says review!**


	3. The Truth Comes out

By now it was Saturday night and Emma still hadn't told Peter about her pregnancy. Manny wasn't allowed to tell Spike or Snake until Emma was ready. She planned on telling Peter, tonight. Just to get it over with. She thought that stressing her out over this was bad for the baby and her health.

Emma Nelson and Manny Santos were sitting on the bed in their basement bedroom that they shared. Emma and Manny were deciding on how Emma should break the news to Peter.

"Why do I even have to tell him? He'll know soon enough. I'm pretty fat already." Emma stated plainly.

Manny worried that Emma thinking she's fat again could bring up her old anorexic habits and said, "Em, you're not fat, you're pregnant. I hear boys find pregnant girls sexy." Manny laughed and Emma smirked at Manny's witty humor.

"All right I guess I should." Emma decided.

"Why don't you call him. Or that'd be a little cold to tell him over the phone. Why don't you invite him over? I'll go upstairs. Spike and Snake aren't home so they wouldn't be able to hear what you're talking about. But I don't see why you won't tell Spike. I mean this happened to her too, and at a younger age even." Manny said.

"I know, I will. Don't worry. Ok, do what you said. Go upstairs and I'll have Peter come over and I'll tell him." Emma said worriedly.

"Ok, Em it'll be fine. I'm gonna go watch tv." Manny said and got up and walked up the stairs and closed the door to the basement.

_Great, now I have to call Peter, woohoo!_

Emma picked up her phone and dialed Peter's number.

"Hey Em." Peter said knowing who it was (caller i.d.)

"Hey, Peter. Spike and Snake aren't home and Manny is watching tv. Want to come over and hang out in my room?" Emma asked hoping he'd say no so she wouldn't have to tell him.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. I'll be right over. Bye." Peter said.

"Bye." Emma replied.

About 15 minutes later Emma heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Emma yelled to Manny. She ran up the basement stairs and opened the door to outside. "Hey Peter, come on down." Emma pulled Peter downstairs leaving Manny alone upstairs.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Peter asked not knowing what Emma was going to tell him.

"Peter, we need to talk. There's something I've been hiding from everyone but Manny for the past month or so." Emma said really scared.

"Um, ok, spill." Peter said confused.

"Well remember when we had sex like a month ago." Emma asked slyly.

"Yeah…." Peter replied back.

"Well I'm pregnant." Emma sighed as relief washed over her for finally telling Peter.

"Pre pregnant! Are you sure is it mine?" Peter asked nervously.

"Yes I'm pregnant and YES it's yours, if you want to break up with me, I'll understand." Emma said while diverting her eyes off of Peter.

"Ok, we can work this out. I don't want to break up with you. I want to help you through this." Peter said kindly while rubbing Emma's back.

"Oh ok. Let's talk about you know, what's going to happen in the future with us and the baby." Emma said happily now that she knew Peter was going to be there for her.

"Well abortion is definitely out of the question." Peter said.

"Of course." Emma said.

"Do you want to keep this baby? Because I don't know about you but I don't think that I could give up my own child." Peter said to Emma.

"I know me either. I want to keep it too." Emma agreed.

"Well, then it's settled." Peter said smiling placing his hand gently on Emma's stomach. Emma looked up at him and smiled and Peter kissed her softly on the lips.

Later that night after Peter left Spike and Snake came home with Jack to find Manny and Emma watching tv.

"Hey girls. How was your evening?" Spike asked smiling while looking at the two best friends sprawled out on the couch.

"It was good. How was yours?" Manny asked.

"It was fun. But Jack cried too much." Snaked said with a laugh. Spike smiled at this.

"Mom, dad I need to talk to you. It's about me and Peter. I'm pregnant, we're pregnant." Emma stated while Manny got up and made her way to the basement.

"Emma, how long have you known. Who knows?" Spiked asked calmly.

"I've know for about a month or so, and only Manny and Peter know." Emma said to her mom.

"Well, I'm not mad. Snake and I will help you through this. Just like my parents did." Spike said kindly to Emma.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Snake asked.

"No." Emma replied.

"I'll make an appointment tomorrow. Why don't you go to bed? It's late." Spike said while glancing at Snake.


	4. 3 Months Later

**Chapter 3**

**Getting Bigger**

It was the middle of Emma's third month of pregnancy and she was starting to show. People were starting to notice. Emma was glad though that she wouldn't be kicked out of Degrassi. Since the principal was Peter's mom, she decided that it would be ok for Emma to stay and still get an education until she had the baby.

Emma walked over to her locker to find Peter leaning against it.

"Hey Em. Feeling ok?" Peter asked kindly.

"Yeah, some annoying morning sickness this morning but other than that good." Emma said to Peter.

"So I'll drive you to your doctor's appointment today." Peter said smiling down at Emma's stomach.

"Hey Emma." Manny walked up to Peter and Emma.

"So Peter, Manny. Guess what? Today Peter and I find out if we're having a girl or boy!" Emma said cheerfully.

"That's great Em. What do you guys want to have?" Manny asked.

"Either one is fine. As long as they're healthy." Emma replied.

"Same, all's I want is a healthy mom and baby." Peter smiled at Emma and Emma smiled back.

**At the doctor's office.**

Emma is really nervous and is jiggling her leg up and down. Peter places his hand on her thighs to calm her down.

"Calm down babe, we've been here twice before. Everything will be ok." Peter reassured Emma.

"I know, I know, but today we find out the sex of the baby! I'm just nervous is all." Emma replied.

"I know, me too." Peter said looking at Emma.

"Emma Nelson?" A doctor asked looking around the waiting room.

"Hi." Emma smiled at their doctor.

Emma and Peter walked into the examination room and Peter helped Emma lay down on the bed.

"So you're in your third month. You have an option to know the sex of the baby. Would you like to know?" The doctor asked kindly.

"Yes." Emma nodded as well did Peter at her.

"Alright well, it looks like you and Peter are having a healthy baby girl." The doctor said scrolling around on the ultrasound machine.

Peter's already smiling face broke out into and even bigger face as did Emma. "A girl, we're having a daughter." Peter looked down at Emma with tears in his eyes. "She's so beautiful." Emma cried while pointing at the ultrasound. Peter nodded.

"Everything else seems to be going well, I'll print these pictures of the baby and then you'll be on your way." The doctor said. She printed the pictures handed them to Emma, and then Emma and Peter were out the door. They went to the front desk to make their appointment for the next month and they left hand in hand.

"I can't believe we're going to have a beautiful baby girl in six months." Peter said happily placing his hand gently on Emma's growing stomach.

"I know, I'm getting so big! I can hardly fit in my pants anymore!" Emma stated.

"You're the most beautiful pregnant women I've ever seen. Maybe we should get you some maternity clothes. My dad gave me a credit card a while ago and he pays for it all so we can buy some baby stuff too." Emma smiled at Peter.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. I'll get some new clothes for me and the baby, but my Dad and Mom said that they'll get the baby furniture. Thanks so much Peter." Emma leaned over and kissed Peter gently.

"Anything for my two girls." Peter smiled and helped Emma into the car and then they drove off to the mall.

**At the mall**

Emma and Peter walked into "Mother's Wear". Emma picked out some new jeans, a couple of shirts and they were off to the Children's Place.

Peter picked up a small light pink outfit with a pink bow on the collar and showed it to Emma. "How about this one? It's adorable." Emma nodded and grabbed some other clothes that their daughter would need. Soon Emma and Peter were done shopping and went down to the food court, Peter holding their many shopping bags in his hands.

"Thanks so much for everything. But are you sure you don't want me to carry the bags?" Emma asked glancing at Peter carrying their four shopping bags.

"No, trust me it's fine. I don't want you carrying anything too heavy. It's not good for you two. And you're welcome." Peter replied.

"I'll pay for the snack." Emma said.

"Ok, sure I guess." Peter said to Emma.

Peter put their bags down at a table in the food court while Emma went and got her and Peter a coke, and a pretzel each. They were enjoying their food when Jimmy and Hazel walked by.

"Hey Emma, Peter." Hazel said smiling at the couple.

Jimmy and Peter nodded at each other.

"Hey guys." Emma said smiling at the boy in his wheelchair and his girlfriend in tow.

Jimmy and Hazel walked away hand in hand.

"Why did Emma have bags from the Children's Place and a maternity clothing store? Is she pregnant?" Hazel asked Jimmy confused.

"I think so. I mean her stomach is getting bigger. I didn't know Emma would be the one to get pregnant at Degrassi." Hazel and Jimmy laughed.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I'd like 10-15 reviews before I update so I know people actually like my story. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Sorry I ended this chapter kind of abruptly, lol.**


	5. The Cold, Hard Floor

**AN: I'm going to speed this up a little bit to when Emma is 6 months pregnant. Something bad will happen at Degrassi!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Cold, Hard Floor**

Emma walked in to Degrassi hand in hand with Peter. Emma was getting nervous. She was six months pregnant, so that obviously meant the baby was coming in three months. Peter was being so good to her, coming to all of her doctor's appointments, rubbing her sore feet, and getting every type of food imaginable for her cravings.

"So Em, how are you feeling?" Peter asked smiling at his girlfriend.

"Pretty good, just nervous is all. I mean three months seems like nothing!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, I'm terrified, too! But it'll be ok, I'll be here for you whenever you need me." Peter reassured Emma smiling at her. The bell rang signaling another day at Degrassi to begin.

During the middle of science class Emma started to feel unusually tired. She decided to go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She raised her hand and her teacher gave her a hall pass. As Emma started walking down the hallway she felt really dizzy. She ignored it thinking it was just because she was tired. Emma walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. All of a sudden she leaned back against the wall and slid down it holding her head.

"Ughh. What is going on?" Emma questioned to why she was feeling so ill. Her eyes then fluttered shut and she fell from her sitting position into an awkward and uncomfortable position on the cold, hard floor of the bathroom.

It had been 10 minutes since Emma had gone to the bathroom. No one had entered the bathroom that Emma was in, so no one could help her. The science teacher was getting worried.

"Will someone please go check on Miss Nelson to see if she's ok? It's been a while." The science teacher asked her class.

"I'll go." Hazel Aden rose her hand volunteering. The science teacher nodded for her to go.

Hazel pushed the door into the bathroom and screamed at the sight. Emma was lying on the bathroom floor, blood surrounding her head from when she fell. Hazel was so scared she didn't know what to do. She ran into the hallway and back to the science room as fast as she could.

"Emma, she's passed out on the floor!" Hazel exclaimed. The whole glass gasped as well as the science teacher. Everyone rushed down to the girl's bathroom while the science teacher went to call 911. Someone had managed to get the nurse and she went in to see if Emma was ok.

"Emma, can you hear me? Emma? Are you alright?" The nurse shook her head stressed of the scene that lay before her. In the distance loud sirens could be heard. There was now a big crowd in the hallway, which included Peter.

"What's going on?" Peter asked Hazel.

"Emma passed out in the bathroom!" Hazel replied nervously.

"What?" Peter yelled. He pushed threw everyone and into the bathroom.

"You can't be in here." The nurse said to Peter.

"I'm her boyfriend, just please let me stay here." Peter exclaimed.

"Alright, but no one else." The nurse said.

Manny was disappointed that she wasn't allowed in to see her best friend, but at least Peter was in there.

"Do you have any idea to why Emma could have passed out?" The nurse asked Peter.

"She's sixth months pregnant. I don't know but maybe that could be the cause?" Peter said nervously holding Emma's limp hand. All of a sudden two paramedics rushed into the small bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" A paramedic asked the nurse.

"We have a sixth month pregnant sixteen year old." The nurse said trying to get out of the way.

Peter stepped back as the wheeled Emma onto the stretcher. "Can I come with her? I'm her boyfriend, the baby's father." Peter asked hurriedly.

The paramedic replied "Yes, you may come." Peter ran along side Emma hoping she'd be ok.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review, I'd like at least 5 or so reviews before I update! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**


	6. At the Hospital

**Chapter Six**

**At the Hospital**

Peter was pacing around the hospital worried as to what was happening in Emma's room. He hoped she was ok, that their daughter was ok. A nurse stepped out of Emma's room to talk to Peter.

"Is she ok? Is the baby ok? What's wrong?" Peter asked nervously.

"Emma's ok. She went into premature labor. At six months this isn't good for her or the baby. We're trying to stop her labor but it isn't working yet. If the baby is born now, it won't be able to breath on its own, and it won't weigh more then one and a half pounds."

Peter looked at the nurse with a look of sorrow. He was so worried, he couldn't lose Emma or their daughter. "Will the baby survive?" Peter asked scared to what her reply would be.

"There will be a 50/50 chance of her survival. I'm so sorry. You can go see you girlfriend now though." The nurse replied to Peter. Peter nodded and walked into Emma's room. He grimaced when he saw her attached to all of these machines. He looked at her face which was tear stained.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry they didn't let me in here with you. It's going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you two. I love you Emma." Peter said wiping Emma's tears. He then placed his hand on Emma's stomach. Emma smiled. "I love you too Peter." Peter reached over and kissed her.

**An hour later**

Emma started to feel an overgrowing sensation of pain in her stomach. "Peter, I think something's wrong." Emma exclaimed placing a hand on her aching stomach. All of a sudden Emma started to scream in pain. Peter had run and gotten a nurse. The nurse ran in and checked Emma. "It seems as though that was a contraction." Peter sighed with relief as did Emma glad that it wasn't something else.

Emma was resting now. She was going to have the baby soon. She was terrified as to what was going to happen. A nice nurse entered their room. "Hi, I'm just going to check how far along you are." The nurse did her thing. "Well you're ready to have this baby. I'll go get the baby and we'll start pushing." Emma nodded nervously.

"Peter, I can't do this. It's too early. I'm supposed to have three more months. It's going to hurt and it'll be really embarrassing for you to watch me when I look like crap." Emma said all in one breath.

"I know it's early and yes it's going to hurt, but you can do this. I know you can. And don't be embarrassed you look so beautiful right now. I know you can do this." Peter reassured Emma really meaning it.

The nurse came in and it was ready for their daughter to make her appearance. "Ok Emma, I'm going to need you to push when I say." The nurse said to a scared Emma.

"Ok push." The nurse and the doctor stated.

Emma grabbed onto Peter's hand with a tight grip. Peter watched as his girlfriend did an amazing thing, give birth to his daughter.

After about an hour of grunting and heavy breathing Elizabeth Sierra Nelson-Stone was born. At 12 inches long and one and a half pounds she was a very small baby. The nurse let Emma hold Elizabeth for about a minute. "Oh my god, Peter's she's gorgeous." Emma looked up at a widely grinning Peter. "Here you hold her now." Emma gently passed her newborn daughter over to Peter. "She is so beautiful. Like her mother. Babe you did great I'm so proud of you." Peter smiled at his girlfriend. "Awww thanks sweetie. She's also great looking cause of you." "Thanks sweetie." Peter smiled at his daughter. He was so proud of Emma for giving his this beautiful girl, who was yet so small. The nurse took Elizabeth from Peter and whisked her off to the NICU. (Newborn intensive care unit)

"Peter, what if she doesn't make it?" Emma asked nervously.

"Emma, it'll be ok, she's our daughter so she'll be strong." Peter replied.

"I know, but I love her so much. Thanks for being her for me, you've been amazing." Emma smiled at Peter and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for giving me this amazingly gorgeous daughter. You did amazing." Peter smiled at Emma and kissed her as well.

**AN: I hope you liked it! I'll update soon! I'd like some reviews please! Thanks!**


	7. Elizabeth Sierra NelsonStone

**Chapter Seven**

**Elizabeth Sierra Nelson-Stone**

Elizabeth Sierra Nelson-Stone was a beautiful baby. She had her mother and father's gorgeous blonde hair and her dad's blue eyes. (an: does peter have blue eyes I think..lol)

A worried Emma lay in her hospital bed with Peter at her side. "I'm so worried, what if, what if she dies." Emma said tearing up. Peter placed his arm around his scared girlfriend. "It'll be ok. She's our daughter, so she has to be a fighter." Emma and Peter shared a small laugh. Spike and Snake ran in the room along with Manny.

"Hey guys." Emma said.

"Hi." Peter said.

"Hey, sorry it took us so long to get here, how's the baby?" Spiked asked her daughter.

"We don't know yet. She's in the NICU. Her name is Elizabeth Sierra." Emma said smiling at the thought of her daughter.

"Wait till you see her, she's gorgeous, just like Emma, Emma did amazing."

"Congratulations Em and I love the name." Spike said.

"Yeah Emma, that's a beautiful name. We can't wait to see her." Snake said to his step-daughter.

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you. It was so scary at school when you passed out. I'm so glad you're ok." Manny said squeezing her best friend's hand.

A nurse popped into their room. She told them that Peter and Emma could go visit Elizabeth, as well as the rest of the family. Peter wheeled Emma to the NICU, happy to see his daughter but nervous to how she was doing. They went into the room and found her awake in an incubator looking up at them with her big, beautiful eyes.

"Hey sweetie, I'm you're mommy." Emma smiled holding her daughter's small hand. The baby linked her tiny fingers around Emma's hand. Emma looked up at Peter and smiled. He gently rubbed his daughter's back talking sweetly too her. "Aww Em, she's so precious." Peter said smiling.

"You may hold her if you like." One of the NICU's nurses said to the proud parents.

Emma had to be careful when she held Elizabeth since she was hooked up to a lot of IVs. She grinned happily and passed her on to Peter, who just couldn't seem to let go. After about an hour and a half of everyone seeing Elizabeth everyone had left and Emma was taking a nap in her hospital room while Peter held her hand nervously.

When Emma woke up she was surprised to see Liberty, JT, and Toby in her hospital room.

"Hey Em. We just found out that you had the baby. They made some afternoon announcement about it to tell everyone that you were ok." Liberty stated.

"Yeah, so we decided to come over here and visit you guys." JT said.

"If that's ok…?" Toby asked Peter and Emma.

"Yeah that's fine, thanks guys." Emma replied with a nod from Peter. "Thanks." He said.

"So where's this baby of yours?" Liberty asked

"Since she's three months early she's in the NICU for a while. We'd love for you guys to see her but no more visitors until tomorrow. They have to run some tests on her." Emma said sadly.

"Yeah, but we have some pictures." Peter smiled showing of his newborn daughter. After JT, Liberty, and Toby left Emma and Peter were alone.

"Hey babe you did great today. I love you so much and our new daughter. I just hope everything will be ok. Maybe when we're older we could get married." Peter said to his girlfriend.

"I'd love that, and thanks, I couldn't have done any of this without you." Emma smiled and kissed Peter.

**AN: I hope you liked it! There will be more chapters I promise you! Please review and thanks to everyone who has, I really appreciate it!**


	8. Still Waiting

**Chapter Eight**

**Still Waiting**

It had been two weeks since Elizabeth Sierra was born. She was such a small baby, she was still one and a half pounds. Emma and Peter were pushing the thought of their daughter possibly dying. She just had to make it out of that hospital some day.

Emma was back at Degrassi. She had stayed in the hospital for three days, and then rested at home for about a week and taking many trips to the hospital with Peter. Peter was being great for Emma, every day after school he brought her homework so she wouldn't fall behind and he'd take care of her. She loved him and he loved her.

People at Degrassi all knew she had been pregnant. When she passed out people overheard the paramedics asking how many months pregnant she was. Some people were ok with the fact that she was a teenage mother, and some were disgusted with it. But that didn't stop Emma from going to school. She had a great boyfriend who was 100 there for her, great friends and amazing parents. Though her parents weren't too pleased with her, her mother totally understood, since she was in the same predicament when she had gotten pregnant with Emma.

Emma walked to her locker with Peter.

"Wow, I really missed this place." Emma said hanging up a picture of Elizabeth in her locker.

"I missed having you here." Peter smiled his arms around his girlfriend.

The bell rang. "Well, I got to go to class." Emma said. Peter gave her a quick kiss and they parted.

After school she and Peter went to the hospital to visit her daughter. Peter was holding Elizabeth's tiny hands while Emma went to go find some coffee. She found a vending machine on the second floor and was surprised to see Jay standing at the other vending machine.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" Emma asked surprised.

"Oh, Sean broke his finger. No biggie, I just had to drive him here. He's in the bathroom." Jay replied.

"Oh ok." She said.

"Wait, why are you here Greenpeace?" He asked curiously using his nickname for her.

"Oh, well I kind of had a baby two weeks ago, and she's three months premature, so she's has to stay here for a long time." Emma said slightly embarrassed mentioning her pregnancy to Jay.

"Oh, wow I didn't know you would be one to get pregnant. Is it Peter's?" He asked wondering.

"Yeah." She replied.

"What's her name? Is she ok?" Jay asked actually caring.

"Her name is Elizabeth Sierra, she can't breath on her own, and she only weighs one and a half pounds, but she'll be ok." Emma said.

"Elizabeth Sierra, such a pretty name, I hope she's ok." Jay said standing up just as Sean came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." Emma said smiling.

"Hey." Sean said to Emma wondering why she was in the hospital.

"Hey." Emma replied.

"So why are you here?" Sean asked Emma. Jay explained the whole thing to Sean.

"Wow, I'm really sorry. I hope she'll be ok." Emma replied thanks and Sean and Jay left after that. Emma walked back to the NICU to find Peter outside sitting in a chair.

"Hey sorry it took so long to get coffee. I ran into Sean and Jay. Sean broke his finger and I was telling them about Elizabeth." She said handing Peter a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee, oh and that's cool I guess." Peter said standing up.

"Visiting hours are over, so I'll bring you home." He said holding her hand.

"Oh I really wanted to see her, I guess I can tomorrow. Well let's go." She said kissing him. He kissed her back.

They both left the hospital and went home, still waiting for their daughter to get better.

**AN: Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you really wanted or if it was too short! I tried. If you have any ideas of where this story should go please give them to me! I'd love any suggestions you have! Please review :D**


	9. It's About Time SEMI REDO

**Chapter Nine**

**It's about Time**

Three long months have passed since Elizabeth was born. Today was the day she was finally going to released from the hospital. Emma and Peter were so happy that they skipped school to spend the day with her.

"Hey Elizabeth. Welcome home!" Peter said cooing at his little girl.

Emma's parents had decided that she and Peter were to live downstairs in the basement of the Simpson-Nelson home, aka Emma's and Manny's old bedroom. Jack had moved into Spike and Snake's bedroom and Jack/Emma's old bedroom had become Manny's.

Peter had a lot of money saved up from birthdays and other money. He decided he'd put it towards a good daycare for Elizabeth.

Peter gently placed his daughter in her crib and looked around the basement.

"This was pretty nice of your parents, huh?" Peter asked Emma wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, it really is.." She said kissing him. He kissed her back.

"I love you." Peter said smiling.

"I love you too." Emma replied happily.

Emma turned on the baby monitor next to her daughter's crib and quietly walked away with Peter heading upstairs.. She could hear her daughter breathing in the baby monitor in the living room She smiled, she was happy that she could finally have her daughter at home. But nervous as how Elizabeth would develop. The doctor said since she was smaller then most babies her age, she might start crawling and walking late. Even talking, too. She could also develop asthma later on in her life since she had trouble breathing as an infant.

Emma knew raising a child was going to be hard, but she was lucky to have such a great support system. Peter had gotten a job as well as Emma at the dot working in the kitchen. Peter's mom had been very nice by giving Elizabeth some toys and books. Even though teen pregnancy was a bad thing, everyone wasn't too upset about it. Spike understood perfectly, as she had obviously gone through this before, and younger even. Mrs. H wasn't overjoyed, but getting a little used to the title "Grandma."

Peter sat down on the couch happy his beautiful daughter was home and that everything was going to be ok. Elizabeth's health was another thing. He knew he was going to have to get up late at night and take care of his daughter and that he'd be tired for school, but he knew it was all worth it in the end.

It was eleven o'clock at night. Emma had just finished getting Elizabeth to bed. Peter had warmed up a lot of bottles for her so they'd be ready when they needed them. Emma fed her daughter and then rocked her back to sleep.

"Goodnight Peter, love you." Emma said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight babe, love you too." Peter said smiling as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

At about two in the morning the Emma was woken up by the loud screams of Elizabeth. Emma whacked Peter in frustration. "Ughh." She moaned, not wanting to have to get up at two in the morning, even though she loved her daughter very much.

"I'll get her." Peter said shivering as he got out of the warm bed. He walked across the room to find his daughter squirming around in her crib. He soon forgot he had just been waken up at two in the morning and smiled at his baby.

"Hi Elizabeth." He said softly. He gently picked her up and changed her diaper. "Goodnight sweetie." He said kissing her tiny head.

Across the room Emma smiled. She watched Peter being so kind and caring towards their daughter.

The next morning Emma and Peter woke up at six and got ready for school. They took showers, ate their breakfast and got Elizabeth ready for daycare. Peter brought his daughter out to his car and gently strapped her into her car seat. Emma came out of the house and hopped on in.

The whole week went smoothly. They got to school on time and Elizabeth was doing well.

That Friday night though, problems arose.

"Hey Em, do you mind if tonight I actually go hang out with Jay and Sean?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Peter, you have a daughter now. You can't just go out whenever you feel like that. You have responsibilities. I was thinking that we could go out to dinner with Elizabeth or something. I have some money saved up." Emma replied annoyed.

"Emma, I know I have responsibilities, but I want to have fun, too! It's not fair that every Friday night I have to stay home and take care of a baby. I have a life." Peter said getting up off the couch.

"Peter! I thought you wanted to be a dad. I want a life, too! But I also want my daughter to have a good life!' Emma said slamming the door to her bedroom, but Peter had already left. He slammed the door to his car and sped off for Jay's apartment.

**AN: Sorry if this was a little short! I hope you liked it! Please review, I'd like 5 or so reviews before I update!!! Thanks to everyone who has!!!**


	10. More Problems Arise

**Chapter Ten**

**More Problems Arise**

Emma sat on the couch crying. She looked up when she heard the door open. "Emma? Is everything ok?" Manny asked putting her backpack down and sitting down next to Emma.

"No! Everything's not OK! I knew this would happen! Peter doesn't really want to be a dad. He said he doesn't want to always be home taking care of a baby and that he has a life." Emma said rubbing her teary eyes.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, he's just stressed. You and him both deserve a break. Why don't I watch Elizabeth for the night and you go out and have some fun? Then another night you and Peter can go out together." Manny said nicely.

Emma smiled at the idea. "Thanks so much! Elizabeth is in the basement, she hasn't been fed yet, and afterwards she needs a bath, then she needs to go back to sleep." Emma said instructing Manny.

"Sounds good." Manny smiled. Emma ran downstairs to freshen up and kissed her daughter goodbye.

**At Jay's apartment with Sean.**

Peter sighed. "She just doesn't seem to get that I just want a break." Peter said stressed.

"Well, I mean Emma hasn't gotten a break, so wonder how she feels." Sean replied.

"Do you like being a father; I mean do you wish this never had happened?" Jay questioned Peter.

"No, I love being a father and I'm glad this happened, Elizabeth is honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know Emma hasn't had a break and I think she should take one. I just need to de-stress, you know?" Peter said tiredly.

"Yeah I get what you mean." Jay said. Sean nodded in approval.

Back at Emma's house Manny was having some trouble with Elizabeth. Manny was trying to feed Elizabeth but she refused. She finally drank some of her bottle, but then immediately spat it up. She kept on spitting up even though Manny hadn't fed her anything more.

Manny was getting worried. Elizabeth kept on coughing and sneezing. Manny just thought it was possibly a cold; it was cold out, as March sometimes is. Once Manny had given her a bath the baby was shivering. She put her in the warmest pajamas she could find and bundled her up and put her in the crib, not seeming to notice that Elizabeth was turning pale and shaking violently.

Manny had turned on the baby monitor upstairs and was surprised when she didn't hear the sound of Elizabeth's breaths. She quickly ran downstairs thinking maybe she hadn't turned the one on down there. "Oh my god!" Manny screamed when she saw an unmoving and pale Elizabeth lying down in the crib. She ran over to her and tried to revive her. She tried remembering baby CPR from health class.

The tiny baby coughed a little and started breathing shaky and then stopped. Manny picked up the phone and quickly dialed 911.

The EMTS had put Elizabeth on the big stretcher and wrapped her up in a lot of blankets. Manny was practically in tears now. She was so mad at herself that while babysitting something had happened to her best friend's child. When she was in the ambulance she called Emma.

"Em something's happened to Elizabeth!" Manny said frantically on her phone. The ambulance driver glanced at her sadly.

"Oh my god, what?!" Emma asked on the other line.

"She was shaking and throwing up food. She was pale and she wasn't moving when I checked on her. She wasn't breathing, either, I revived her but then she stopped!" Manny said practically all in one breath.

"OH MY GOD! Where are you?" Emma said yelling in tears now.

"I'm in an ambulance with Elizabeth on the way to the hospital. She's breathing, but hardly." Manny said.

"I'll call Peter and meet you there." Emma stated hanging up the phone.

"Come on Peter, answer your god damn phone!" Emma said in frustration inside of her car. After the fourth time calling Peter she decided to head over to Jay's apartment.

She walked inside trying to remember the number. She finally remembered. She ran up two flights of stairs to apartment # 30. She frantically banged on the door yelling.

"Jay, Jay please open up, it's an emergency!" Emma yelled.

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" Jay said from inside. When Jay unlocked the door she ran inside to find Sean and Peter watching tv.

"Peter, Manny just called me she's in an ambulance with Elizabeth! We have to get to the hospital now!" Emma exclaimed.

Peter jumped up. "Oh my god, what happened?!" Peter asked fearing the worst.

"I'll tell you on the way, let's go!" Emma said. Peter nodded and the two ran out of the apartment leaving a worried Sean and Jay.

**AN: I hope you liked this, plus how I changed the previous chapter! I decided to make things really dramatic with Elizabeth! Please review and give me some ideas!!!**

**Kat**


	11. Here we are Again

**Chapter Eleven**

**Here We Are Again**

Emma and Peter rushed into the emergency room to find Manny sitting in a chair in a waiting room. They quickly ran over to her.

"What's going on?" Emma asked terrified.

"Yeah, is Elizabeth ok?" Peter asked concerned.

"I don't know yet, they wouldn't tell me anything since I'm not family." Manny replied upset.

Emma nodded and walked over to the front desk with Peter.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Sierra Nelson-Stone." Emma told the receptionist.

"And how are you two related to Elizabeth?" The receptionist questioned.

"We're her parents." Peter responded.

The receptionist nodded and searched "Elizabeth Sierra Nelson-Stone" on her computer.

"Elizabeth went into cardiac arrest but it seems as though her condition is stabilized. She's in the NICU. If you both go there you'll find her. Do you both know where that is?" She asked.

They nodded and grabbed Manny and went to the NICU.

Emma pushed open the doors to the familiar room. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Nelson-Stone's mother, where is she?" Emma asked frantically.

"Is she ok, the receptionist in the emergency room said she went into cardiac arrest." Peter said upset.

"Well it seems as though little Elizabeth here has a solid tumor in her chest." The doctor said slowly, not wanting to upset the young parents.

"Oh my god." Emma said starting to cry. Peter embraced her, crying himself now. He couldn't lose is daughter, he loved her too much.

"What does that mean? She has ca-cancer?" Peter asked, trying to get the words out.

"Well, I'm not too sure yet, but I think so. The reason Elizabeth was having trouble keeping her food down and had trouble breathing was because the tumor was in her chest. We're going to do a cat scan soon to check if it's cancerous. She'll have to stay here on constant watch." The doctor said answering Peter's questions.

"Is she….is she going to die?" Emma managed to ask. Peter stared at the doctor stunned. _"How can my daughter have a tumor?" _Peter thought to himself.

"Can we see Elizabeth?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry, but you can't right now. She's getting blood and bone marrow tests. You can wait in the waiting room down the hall and I'll come get you when everything is done. I'm very sorry." He answered.

They both nodded, too upset to speak.

"You will also need to fill out some forms and sign some things, see the receptionist in the waiting room and she'll give you everything." The doctor said going back to tend other babies.

Emma and Peter walked into the waiting room, they got the paper work, filled out and signed everything and finally sat back down, taking in everything Dr. Jake Thomas had told them.

"Em, I'm really sorry what I say earlier, about me having a life and wanting a break. I don't, I was just stressed, overtired you know." Peter said holding Emma's hand.

"I know what you mean, just forget about it, there are worse things happening now." Emma replied. Peter nodded.

"I can't believe Elizabeth might die of a tumor-a cancerous tumor, that's just not right. She's too young." Peter said his eyes getting moist.

"I know, I didn't think we'd ever have to see Elizabeth in this hospital again, but here we are." Emma said crying on Peter's shoulder. Peter cried as well.

About four hours later Dr. Thomas came into the waiting room. "You may come see Elizabeth now." He said to the two of them.

"How was the cat scan?" Peter asked on the way to the NICU.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid Elizabeth has a cancerous tumor, she has severe neuroblastoma, which is a cancer of the nervous system. I'm afraid that two thirds of children with this don't survive." The doctor told them.

Peter looked at Emma, sorrow filling both of their eyes. They entered the NICU.

They stopped at the incubator with their daughter in it. She looked pale, weaker than usual. She wasn't kicking her legs or making spit bubbles, her eyes were barely open and she looked exhausted.

"Hi, baby, mommy's here now, everything's going to be ok, I won't let anything happen to you. I love you." Emma said reaching in and touching Elizabeth's frail hand. Elizabeth was too weak to grab it, as she always used to do.

Peter rubbed her arm. "Hey Lizzie, I promise you, your mommy and I won't let anything bad happen to you, we both love you so much." Peter said now crying as well as Emma. About twenty minutes later the nurse told them to leave, Elizabeth needed to rest.

"What now?" Emma asked the doctor.

"Well, Elizabeth will undergo several MRI's tomorrow and another cat scan, and more blood tests. We recommend you staying overnight." Dr. Thomas said.

"Of course." Peter replied.

Peter led a sobbing Emma out of the NICU and into the waiting room where they both sat, crying. Manny had been waiting for them in the waiting room to hear the news; the nurses wouldn't let her in the NICU. Peter told her everything, as well as Emma's parents and his mother. They all planned to visit in the morning, as it was very late.

Emma sighed and nuzzled her tear stained face onto Peter's shoulder. He let the hot tears pour down his face, thinking of his tiny daughter, being sick. They both fell asleep, dreaming about happier things.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review!  
**


	12. Treatment

**Chapter Twelve**

**Treatment**

It was now about eight months later and Elizabeth was almost done with chemo. She was going to have a life-threatening surgery in one day. Chemo had killed most of the cancerous cells, but the tumor was still there. Doctors were going to perform a four hour surgery on Elizabeth to get rid of the tumor. They had told Peter and Emma that there's a 50/50 chance she might die during surgery.

Emma paced the waiting room outside of the OR. They were in there-operating on her baby, her eleven month old baby. Peter got up and placed a caring arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. The two had been out of school for a week. They were staying at the hospital 24/7. Since Peter's mom was the principal of Degrassi she had decided that she'd let them have two weeks off, one week to spend with Elizabeth before the operation and one week afterwards, that is if she well, makes it.

"Come on babe, let's go sit down, it'll all be ok." Peter said reassuringly. Emma nodded sadly and went and sat down.

Four hours later the surgery was done. A nurse came out of the operating room.

"Are the parents of Elizabeth Nelson-Stone present?" She asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, we're here." Peter said standing up, squeezing Emma's hand.

"Your daughter is doing quite well, she's in the recovery room, you may come see her for a bit. Then she needs to rest." The nurse said.

Emma and Peter smiled happily at each other and embraced one another. They walked down to the recovery room. When the got there they saw Elizabeth lying an incubator half asleep, half awake. She had a big bandage wrapped around her chest, covering the scar that the doctors had made. They spent about ten minutes with their daughter until the nurse instructed them to leave. They would be able to see their daughter later, once she had rested.

Emma and Peter called their parents and friends to tell them the great news. They decided to go on a short walk after having some food at the hospital. They needed some fresh air.

"I'm so happy she made it." Emma said smiling.

"I know, it's truly a miracle." Peter said cheerfully.

"I don't know what I would've done if she hadn't made it." Emma stated looking up at Peter with tears in her eyes.

"I know, I love her too much." Peter replied. Emma nodded in agreement. The two made their way over to a bench where they sat down for a couple of minutes.

"Em, in the future, I'd love to marry you, have more children with you." Peter said looking into Emma's eyes.

"Me too, I'd love to start a family with you." Emma said kissing Peter.

**AN: Sorry if that was really short! They'll be more chapters, of Emma, Peter, and Elizabeth in the future! Please review and thanks to everyone who has!!**


	13. Author's Note

AN: Hey everyone, I was wondering if you liked my story at all. There were some negative reviews and whatever so I was wondering if you wanted me to continue this story. I'd like some help in choosing what should happen from the people who sent in POSITIVE reviews (thanks guys!), here is my list of ideas!

**Emma and Peter get married and have twins. Elizabeth's cancer comes back.**

**Emma and Peter end up going their separate ways. Peter takes off, decides he can't handle being a father. Elizabeth's cancer comes back and she dies.**

**Emma and Peter's daughter Elizabeth dies when her cancer back. Emma then finds out she's expecting twins.**

Please choose one! I know all of them include their daughter dying, but I wanted to make the story more dramatic and tragic…


	14. It's Back

**AN: I hope you like this chapter! I decided to go with option two:**

**Emma and Peter end up going their separate ways. Peter takes off, decides he can't handle being a father. Elizabeth's cancer comes back and she dies.**

**Peter is still going to have contact with Elizabeth ,actually!!**

**I hope you like it! Sorry if I didn't choose your idea.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**It's Back**

Elizabeth Sierra Nelson-Stone was now twelve years old and had been perfectly healthy ever since she was a baby. The cancer hadn't returned, and it was hopeful that it never would.

Emma and Peter were going to get married and have more children, but it didn't work out. Peter wanted to explore the real world. He didn't want to be tied down with someone he dated in high school and had a child with. Peter moved to the states to attend college. He didn't exactly up and leave Emma. The two had talked about it for months. Emma decided that she'd go to a local university and work to pay for Elizabeth to go to daycare. Emma was now working full time and she and Elizabeth lived in their own house, small but never the less a house of their own.

Peter still had full contact with Elizabeth. He'd send her birthday cards and Christmas cards. He'd visit every summer. He paid Emma full child support. Emma was glad Peter was happy. Peter had just recently gotten married and he and his wife were planning on having children. That part hurt Emma. Peter had always told her _they _would get married and _they _would have more children together. Emma was dating some men, but she wasn't ready to officially settle down quite yet.

"Elizabeth, we have to leave now!" Emma called out to her daughter. It was two weeks after Elizabeth's twelfth birthday, which meant it was time for her yearly physical. At each physical Elizabeth would be tested to see if her cancer had come back. So far it hadn't so Emma wasn't too concerned, but she was still worried.

Emma and Elizabeth were waiting in the doctor's office for a long time. The doctor still hadn't come in with her test results.

"Mom, is something wrong? Usually the doctor doesn't take this long." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sure everything is fine sweetie." Emma said reassuringly.

Just then the doctor knocked and came in with a grim look on her face.

"Miss Nelson, could I please talk to you out in the hall for a moment?" The doctor questioned. Emma nodded.

"I'll be right back Liz." Emma said using Elizabeth's nickname.

Emma knew something was wrong.

"Miss Nelson, I'm afraid we've detected that Elizabeth's cancer has returned. We're not sure how bad it is, though. We need her to come back as soon as possible to be tested further. Once we know more we can decide what treatment is best for her at this time. I'm so sorry." The doctor said. Emma nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.

Elizabeth was twelve, but she knew what was wrong. Her cancer was back. The way her mom looked when she came back into the doctor's office confirmed it.

"It's back mom isn't it?" Elizabeth said looking at the floor. Emma nodded. She walked over to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"We'll get through it. Everything will be fine."


End file.
